


The Season：Summer

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [4]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。<br/>3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Summer是「季節篇」的「夏季」。<br/>4.肉。就是肉！！但沒全套(先說)。看了Heinz粉嫩時期的熱舞影片，一時無法克制的產物。好吧，還是有想傳達的東西在裡面啦，但我不想花太多篇幅去將那東西講明了。另外關於對於這倆，我想過多的後設其實是沒有必要的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。  
> 3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Summer是「季節篇」的「夏季」。  
> 4.肉。就是肉！！但沒全套(先說)。看了Heinz粉嫩時期的熱舞影片，一時無法克制的產物。好吧，還是有想傳達的東西在裡面啦，但我不想花太多篇幅去將那東西講明了。另外關於對於這倆，我想過多的後設其實是沒有必要的。

辦公室裡，Christian正在等待醫院的傳真。

他一邊翻閱著筆錄資料，一邊時時注意著問訊室的狀況，浮躁的情緒全寫在臉上。Kunz正在對嫌犯進行逼供程序，那個彪形大漢渾身髒兮兮的，Christian擔心愛乾淨的同事隨時都有可能舉雙手投降。

「還好嗎？」探長和他的狗匆匆走進來。  
「院方說有消息了，等等傳真過來。」Christian頭也不抬的說道。  
「Kunz那邊？」  
「什麼也沒問出來。」

還不到酷暑的時候，維也納卻已經足夠使人大汗淋漓。他們對夏天並不怎麼感冒，只是在公務繁忙之際，氣溫的舒適度總是凌駕於好脾氣的額度之上。

Christian轉轉發酸的頸子，調調槍套肩帶的位置，然後走過去幫Rex的食盆裝滿水。

「嗚嗚...」Rex一邊看著自己的食盆，一邊發出古怪的呼嚕聲。  
「先喝水才能吃餅乾！」Christian理所當然似的說道。

大概是德國狼犬喝水的聲音實在太大聲，Alex緊盯著手裡的資料，嘴角卻浮起了微笑：

「我也要。」  
「咖啡還是茶？」  
「是冰的都好。」

Christian準備倒滿滿一杯的冰茶。他拿起杯子，看了Alex一眼。這位探長已經將袖口捲起來，白色的襯衫因汗濕緊黏在皮膚上，襯托出明顯的身型。他在杯子裝滿前收回視線，將水壺鏗地一聲放回矮櫃。

「你和Rex有什麼收穫？」  
「最小的孩子確定很安全，母親還沒有下落。」Alex接過冰茶。  
「等醫院的資料過來，就能將父親定罪了。」Christian指指問訊室那邊。

Alex沒有回答Christian，也許是默認了這句話所傳達的事實，又逕自投入一份搜索範圍的劃記中。Christian聽見傳真機開始接收的聲音，卻仍站在那兒，盯著Alex側臉上的汗水緩緩流下。

過了一會，探長拿起杯子再度享用冰茶的同時，終於注意到Christian在看著自己。抬起一邊眉毛，他想同事也許有話要說。只見金髮警探不著痕跡的開口說道：

「我是不是叫得不夠大聲?」

噗－－！偉大的探長差點轉身將冰茶噴在Rex的狗臉上。

「咳、你說什麼啊！」  
「我說，在床上，我是不是...」  
「停！我知道！我是說你怎麼突然問這種問題？」

顯然不是時候。Christian聳聳肩。

「不小心問出來了。」轉得有點硬。

Alex嘆口氣，他並不是在意Christian工作的時候胡思亂想，而是慶幸Kunz還在訊問室裡飽受拉蹋男子的煎熬。

「抱歉。」Christian有點尷尬。  
「沒關係，」Alex輕聲說道：「我們都知道快結案了。」  
Christian沒再説什麼，逕自走回放有傳真機的矮櫃邊。

＊＊＊

敬愛的法醫Dr Leo Graf曾經說過，人是很複雜的一種動物，尤其複雜的莫過於心理層面。而心理層面，自然是無法解剖化驗的。

『我以為你對活人不感興趣？』大家都會問同樣的問題。  
『當然了，活人會自己照顧自己嘛。』但從某方面來說，Leo是標準的樂天派。

那些表面的形象，甚或曾經的所作所為，並不全然是由內在外顯出來的結果。有時，個人的經驗與他人的觀感，很可能只涵蓋了一部分的真實性格。

身為刑事警察，不見得能－－也沒有必要，像鬱鬱寡歡的小說家那樣，將上述的事實表達清楚，但他們很可能是最熟悉此種矛盾心理的人。不光是每天得面對各式各樣的謀殺犯，甚至是與生活不可切割的工作模式，都逼使他們不得不學習、進而對抗這樣的心理狀態。

比方說在床上－－這還是今早發生的事情－－Alex從來都能懸崖勒馬。

『等等、Christian......手機！』

憑Alex的本事，當然可以讓Christian身陷情慾的床單；以Christian的作風，將手機硬生生掛斷也不是不可能的。但問題是，敬業正好是他倆的通病。而他們的職業又正好是不允許任意枉顧的那種類型。

因此每當電話鈴響時，除了停下根本別無他法。

『在哪？......我馬上到。Christian！』  
『有有，我聽到了。』

這其實沒什麼大不了的。他們倆都還年輕，只是礙於職業道德，不得不向工作低頭。每當這時候，Christian會坐起身，以他慣常的速度穿好衣服，並看著Alex忙進忙出。

『我的鑰匙在哪裡?』Alex抱著大衣走進來。  
『客廳沒有嗎?』Christian已經將槍套掛回肩上。

他倆便將手伸進被窩裡一陣摸索，彼此都試圖忽略床單上還留有足夠的溫度。

『嘖......Rex！』異口同聲的喊道。  
『汪！』Rex永遠都知道鑰匙在哪裡。

十分鐘內，他倆已經開著其中一人的車衝往命案現場。沿路上，Christian會數落Alex怎麼把鑰匙插在大門鎖孔上，Alex則一邊認真開車，一邊伸手摸摸同事還發燙的耳際。

『誰讓我忙著把你抱上床的？』  
『嗚汪。』  
『Rex......你湊什麼熱鬧？』

然後他們便上緊發條，將注意力完全放在刑事任務上。案子結束以前，沒有人會提起彼此生理或心理上有什麼尚待解決－－儘管那可能是兩三天、甚至是一個星期以後的事了。

＊＊＊

案子的偵辦進行到後期，總是有很大的機率加重整個小組的煩躁指數。

不用說，天氣實在太熱了。Rex大概會覺得很奇怪，為什麼大家都刻意不朝牠這邊看。Alex會解釋，自己只要看到Rex就會想去游泳；但Christian可以把話說得很白：全身是毛誰看了都會受不了。

「Alex，醫院過來的傳真。」

Christian沒有走過去，他知道Alex寧可自己過來。

「嗯，我看看...」一隻手搭上了肩膀。  
「診斷書在後面。」Christian皺著眉頭說道。

他有時真痛恨自己的身高。僅僅是一個表示友好的小動作，從他的角度看來，自己就像要被探長摟進懷裡似的。這當然不可能，跟地點沒有關係，他們正在執勤中才是主要的障礙。

「證據很夠了，把這份拿給Kunz。」

Alex理所當然的走開，回到辦公桌後方坐下。Christian不加思索，也立即走進問訊室。

但Christian仍不免困惑，Alex為什麼可以這麼迅速的抽身......呃，所謂「抽身」當然也包含字面上的意思。前特勤隊員的職業作風很可能是其中的要因，但積極的個性也佔了很大的成份。

Christian不是覺得Alex對自己不夠積極，只是種種跡象顯示，這位探長似乎向來充滿餘裕。再者，面對新案子如此有幹勁的探長，有時會讓同事誤以為，他可能絲毫沒有壓抑慾望的問題。

「我真的要捐點錢給這家醫院。」Kunz走出問訊室。  
「茶還是咖啡？」金髮警探揚起無比熱心的笑容。  
「當然是茶，Christian，這種天氣誰還想喝咖啡？」Kunz仆倒在辦公桌上。

接下來的時間，Alex小組全都忙於尋找受虐孩童的生母。Kunz負責播打所有相關電話，Christian篩選可能入住的飯店與旅館。他們倆都知道，即便找到媽媽，對剩下的孩子也無濟於事。因為Alex已經開始確認Rex對毒品的嗅覺感應是否生疏。

「Christian！」Alex領著Rex離開辦公室。  
「晚點見，Kunz。」Christian一大杯冰茶下肚後，也跟著衝了出去。

為了讓Rex能夠從車窗往外追跡，車內沒有開冷氣。Christian坐在後座，也將頭不時探出去，為的是以防錯失可疑的地點，也順勢捕捉車速所迎來的微風。

「很熱吧？」Alex在前座看了一下照後鏡。  
「嗯......」Christian漫不經心的回答，雙眼仍認真檢視著不斷經過眼前的空房子。

礙於方向盤掌握在自己手中，探長無法全心全意看著後照鏡裡的同事。也許是因為Christian不像往常一樣坐在他與Rex中後方的位子，使得溝通上產生了無形的距離。也或許是天氣太熱，才會導致Christian不想說話。

而 只要Rex開始狂吠，他們便會立即下車搜索。四隻腳的永遠跑在兩隻腳的前面，Alex和Christian必須花大半的力氣追趕Rex。他們一回到車上， 便立刻發動油門，繼續前往下一個地點。沒有閒扯淡、不開玩笑(那會是不合時宜的)，即便交談，話題也集中在失蹤母親的身家背景上。

「汪嗚。」  
「耐心點，Rex，明天就能休息了。」

Christian坐在後座，正苦著一張臉在記事本上塗塗改改，一聽到Alex這句話，立刻抬起頭來。

「明天休假？」他問。

Alex還沒來得及回應，頸側便感覺到一股熱氣。他看了後照鏡一眼，Christian已經靠過來瞅著自己。雖然他沒法以眼神回應，但那道藍色視線實在很惹眼。大概是氣候使體溫異常升高，Alex突然很想靠邊停下，轉過身與他的同事盡情擁吻。

「明天休假?你怎麼知道明天休假?」

Christian似乎很在意這件事－－當然了，誰不在意呢－－語氣中隱隱夾帶著期待與質疑。Alex轉動方向盤，拐了個大彎，將目標轉移至山上的度假別墅。

「順利的話，我們會跟Marc的小組一起去喝酒。」

探長也是聽Kunz說才知道的。他和Christian成天帶著Rex在外面奔波，局裡有什麼活動，也只有跑內勤的Kunz最清楚。

「啊，Marc那幾個每次都喝得很誇張。」Christian咧嘴一笑。  
「他真的不能再遲到了。」Alex無奈的搖搖頭。

車子開上山坡，暫且經過一條沒有建築物的公路。過了一會，就在Rex不知對著窗外的什麼(大概是昆蟲或鳥類)大叫幾聲的同時，Alex感覺Christian又挪回副座後方的位子去了。

「你是不是不想去喝酒？」

Christian沒有答腔，表情略顯疲態，Alex不確定他是不是沒聽見。

「Christian？」

探長話剛落下，一旁的警犬突然側過頭狂吠，而此舉著實將金髮警探嚇得彈跳起來。

「Rex！你想嚇死我啊......」

Alex一時間竟無法插入身邊一人一狗的激戰當中。被Rex這麼一嚇，Christian似乎徹底清醒了。但剛剛片刻的失神是怎麼回事？從後照鏡看來，那模樣不像在發呆，更像是若有所思。

「Christian。」  
「什麼？」Christian正搔著Rex的大耳朵。

有時候，只是有的時候，Alex會覺得Christian比自己還要毛躁。而那通常跟案子沒有直接的關係。

「你是不是不想去喝酒？」他又問了一次，帶著微笑。

Christian從上衣口袋拿出墨鏡，戴上後看了看亮晃晃的天空，顯得既冷酷又故作鎮定的模樣。

「不知道，反正我不會喝很多。」他回答。

車子在一棟沒什麼特色的別墅前停下，他倆迅速確認了是否一切就緒。艷陽仍舊從茂密的葉縫間穿透，並殘忍地突破了玻璃窗。

緊接著他們下車，Alex將稍稍放鬆的情緒再度收束起來，而Christian則將他的墨鏡留在了警車上。


	2. Chapter 2

Christian真的沒有喝很多，他只是醉得比以往還要厲害。

「Alex！」

Alex剛從Marc為首的那桌刑警間脫身，就立即聽到Kunz的求救聲。他還沒來得及問怎麼回事，這可憐的小警察迅速擦擦額頭上的汗珠，又繼續哀號道：

「你不是說去去就回來？」

到底是從什麼時候開始，Kunz也和Christian一樣，老愛問他這句話了？探長默默捏了把冷汗。

「怎麼了，Kunz？」  
「Christian好像喝太多了。」

大概是因為臥底必須的技能，Christian一直以來的酒量還算不差；印象中，要是遞菸給他，他也能照樣很有架式的抽上幾口。換句話說，Alex並不認為喝醉的Christian不好應付。

「沒關係，差不多要結束了。」Alex看了看四周。  
「你能送他回去嗎？Alex......」Kunz焦急的說道。

這位同事對氣味與周圍的環境非常敏感，他很可能無法想像Christian坐在車內、渾身散發著酒精的味道。或者，抵達公寓樓下時，他還得扛著Christian爬上好幾層的階梯。

他們已經是最後一批客人，Alex先行脫身後，Marc等人也幾乎一哄而散。映著吧台的微弱光線，Alex走向Christian，喚了一聲：

「Christian，走了。」

金髮警探仍趴在那兒，絲毫沒有離開椅子的打算。雖然面朝另一邊，但從他的手指仍把玩著玻璃杯看來，應該沒有睡著。

「不然讓他去你家過一夜也行，你應該沒喝酒吧？」Kunz緊張的問。  
「傍晚進來的時候喝了一杯，現在應該退了？」Alex彎身靠近他同事的臉。

Kunz老實將探長的那張臉仔細觀察了一遍，甚至勉強嗅了嗅(當然沒有真的湊上去)，確定沒有酒味後，才點點頭。

「那就交給你了，真高興你沒喝酒。」不然就只剩他能開車了。  
「啊。」天知道Alex費了多大的勁，才讓Marc組裡那兩名女警放棄跟自己猜酒拳。

Christian乖乖的讓Alex拉起身，卻仍看著地面。也許是流汗的關係，一頭金髮看起來還有些濕漉漉的，Alex為這狼狽樣莞爾一笑。Christian一定是生氣了，對於他待在Marc那桌太久沒回來，才會氣到一個勁的喝悶酒。

Kunz 幫忙拿起同事的外套，正準備等Alex將Christian的一隻手臂抬到肩頭上，卻意外看到了很可笑的畫面。探長稍稍半蹲，一會兒又尷尬的站直了身子。 就在Kunz打算提出疑問的時候，Alex突然整個人蹲了下去，其動作之迅速，足以讓Christian失去支撐的同時又順勢倒在他的背上。

Alex就這樣把Christian背了起來。

「外套。」Kunz不知道該說什麼才好(他向來不知道該說什麼才好)，只有默默將Christian的外套交給Alex。

Alex 並不覺得在公眾場合背著Christian有什麼問題。首先，Christian醉了；再者，雖然有點刺耳，但礙於身高問題，這真的是最便於行動的方法。 其次，他們穿著便服，Christian也比其他警察矮小一些，乍看甚至是一片祥和的畫面。最重要的是，不醒人事的那位沒有提出抗議。

「你先回去吧，Rex在看家，Christian就直接到我那過夜好了。」他對Kunz說道。

突然，傳來一聲悶哼：「......你不能載我回去。」

肩上的Christian皺著眉頭，倒也沒有要下來的意思，Alex側頭看了背上的同事一眼。

「怎麼了，Christian？」  
「Kunz可以送我回去。」Christian隨手朝Kunz的方向指了指。  
「我不行啦.....Alex會送你。」Kunz趕忙說道。

Christian愣了愣。被酒精操控的腦袋，要運轉起來似乎得花上一點時間，好不容易他又含糊不清的說：

「但是你好像也喝酒了......」是聞到自己身上的酒味嗎？  
「沒有，Christian，我沒有喝。」Alex笑著說。  
「那我也不要去你家，送我回我住的地方。」Christian的語氣很堅定。  
「你說真的？」Alex不可置信。

Christian從來沒邀請Alex到自己家裡坐坐。他總是說，很亂，很小，很擠，沒什麼好參觀的。而Alex並不在意，不管Christian是不是永遠不會讓他進公寓，他願意交由Christian自己決定。

但這回的情況不同以往，Christian處在喝醉的狀態，要是他執意回公寓去的話，Alex勢必還得將他整個人背上樓，甚至進到房間裡去。

「Christian，你確定不過來住一晚嗎？Rex在看家，我最好早點回去......」

這麼說是有點連哄帶騙，畢竟Christian已經在Alex家過夜不下十次了，這還是扣除掉Alex就任以前，那些陪伴Rex的時刻。

但Christian執意不肯。緊攀著Alex厚實的肩膀，隨之而來的卻是一連串咕噥。

「你說什麼，Christian？」Alex覺得很有趣。

金髮警探露出介於酒醉與不耐煩(實在很難分出其中差異)的表情，挪挪身子，靠上他探長的耳際，小聲說道：

「Kunz、Kunz不能去你家睡覺嗎？」

暫且忽略耳邊的熱度，Alex看了Kunz一眼，就在他準備為Christian的失言思考搪塞的話題時，Kunz則有了更為適切的解讀。

「啊，需要我去看著Rex嗎？以防萬一......」

Kunz大概是覺得醉漢很多都很難搞吧，雖然他沒有臨檢的經驗，但酒精中毒的犯人還是抓過的。Alex很輕鬆的背著Christian，卻因為這位部下開始不安分的動來動去，而趕緊邁開步伐。

到了停車場，Alex才覺得不需要為Rex過度擔心。

「好吧，Rex就麻煩你了，Kunz。」之後Alex便將Christian塞進前座，開車走了。

Kunz站在原地鬆了口氣。據他所知，Rex不是那種需要擔心跟他搶同一張床的狗；他覺得，陪探長的狗睡一個晚上，總好過送一名醉漢回家。

畢竟，誰知道喝醉的人會幹出什麼出其不意的事呢？

＊＊＊

「你怎麼喝這麼多？」

Alex正在爬樓梯。這棟公寓並不高，所以沒有特別裝設電梯。Christian安穩的趴在他身上，趁著酒意正在鬧彆扭。

「你又沒有阻止我.......」  
「你真的在生氣？」Alex用後腦杓輕輕撞了撞對方的額頭。  
「沒有，」Christian悶聲，「......我沒有生氣。」

要 怎麼生氣？Alex可是徵求了他的同意，才過去找局裡其他同事的；面對長腿女警－－因為是Christian，「長腿」總是掀起腦內風暴的其中一項因素 －－至少沒有交換電話號碼。即便是喝醉的Christian，在這件事情上頭腦還是很清楚的。再說，他的探長受歡迎也不是一天兩天的事了。

Alex將Christian放下來，讓他靠在自家門上。

「鑰匙呢？」  
「.........」先是欲言又止，隨後又閉上眼睛。  
「Christian，鑰、匙。」Alex拍拍Christian的臉頰，一字一字的說。

金 髮警探半睜開眼，呢喃著在口袋裡。探長無奈的笑笑，伸手探進部下的口袋將鑰匙抽出來。他本想再將Christian背起來，但Christian一直說自 己會站好，並催促他趕快開門。門一開，Alex為了抓住搖搖晃晃的Christian，兩個人幾乎是連滾帶爬的進到屋裡去。

這確實是一間小公寓，只要站在原地轉一圈，便能將所有的家具數過一遍。幾乎是在一進門，Alex就明白Christian為何不曾邀請自己進來坐坐。不到髒亂的地步，卻明顯沒什麼秩序。也可能是因為空間不大，稍有一點任意放置的衣物，就會顯得有失條理。

話說回來，Christian本來就不擅長整理東西。

他讓Christian坐在床上，後者困惑的表情使他忍不住微笑。

「你笑什麼？」Christian似是一時恢復了精神。

探長沒有說話，只是去幫同事倒杯水。時間已是十一點多，Kunz想必已經跟Rex解釋完畢，準備在他家就寢。Rex不在身邊，感覺是有點奇怪，但他能與Christian獨處的機會並不多，雖然後者醉得一蹋糊塗。

「水。」

Christian很滿足的將水全喝光了。他看著Alex的眼睛發了一會呆，說道：

「你要回去了？我送你......」然後他站起身往口袋摸索鑰匙。  
「小心走！」

Alex之所以知道Christian不是真的要趕他走，是因為這傢伙分明跨過了一張個人沙發，卻還是莫名的摔倒了。

「......喔！」好像連疼痛都慢了半拍。  
「Christian.......」Alex笑著坐下來，將對方摟進懷裡。

警探就著Alex的胸膛蹭了蹭，明顯仍帶著迷醉的神情。

「我們到床上去。」

Alex不確定這是不是個好主意。那是張單人床，一個人睡就已經稍嫌太擠，更不用說Alex這樣的高個兒。而且Rex不在，他倆很可能會就此幹些睡覺以外的事情，喝醉的Christian大概不會記得要克制自己的音量......而這房間的隔音想必沒有很好。

「躺好，睡、覺。」Alex讓Christian重新坐回床上，捏住對方的鼻子說道。  
「不要小看我。」Christian冷不防說道。

Alex從來沒有小看過Christian。但那個眼神卻表明，顯然有什麼打擊了這名小警察的雄心壯志。那會是什麼事？

「你怎麼不說話？...Alex？」

Alex想說Christian喝醉的時候比往常更漂亮，但他猶豫著要不要說出口。一般時候，這種話由他嘴裡說出來，理應沒什麼問題的。他自己善於稱讚他人，人們也會說Alex基本上很正直，女人更喜歡這種浪漫的讚語。

但對於Christian則得稍作考慮。這小小的警探有時挺在乎自己是否確實表現出強硬的態度，再說，男人一般不太能迅速釐清「漂亮」這個詞意。

「Alex？」  
「Christian？」他微笑起來，故意學著Christian的語氣回應道。同時，讓對方順勢跨坐在自己身上。  
「我改變主意了。」Christian說。

也是在這個時候，Alex突然感到自己的下身被蹭了幾下。就在他回過神以前，Christian已經瞬間將他撲倒在床上。探長反射性的想坐起身，卻發現自己竟一時爬不起來。Christian的力氣原來有這麼大嗎？

「Christian......？」

他的同事低下頭去，愉快的哼起了未知的歌曲。當一條手銬經過一陣摸索後被拿出來，並在Alex面前閃爍著光芒的時候，這位探長開始擔心這傢伙根本不是醉了，而是在哪個地方撞到頭了。

「......你拿手銬做什麼，Christian？」

儘管有不好的預感，Alex仍耐著性子。從目前的狀況來看，簡直就是明知故問，但此時的Christian比起埋怨，似乎更樂於直接給予問題的答案。事實上，從Alex的下身就快被他蹭出麻煩來看，答案根本是不證自明的。

打開小夜燈，就像是－－Alex不知道自己是怎麼浮現這種比喻的－－就像是正準備隨音樂起舞的邪惡天使一般，Christian在Alex身上漾起了甜甜的笑容：

「我要逮捕你。」


	3. Chapter 3

Christian年輕的時候，並不像Alex那樣能夠四處亂跑。

家裡的門禁是晚間九點，除了到門口放個垃圾以外，哪都不能去。但Christian就是從那短短十分鐘不到的倒垃圾時間，學會怎麼抽菸的。如果沒有哪些短暫的時刻，他可能至今連句髒話都不會說。

Christian會勉強承認，自己有過這麼一段鬱悶的青少年時期。他每天晚上窩在房間裡，讀刑事法或其他的什麼直到昏昏欲睡。但無論如何，他都得趕在父母就寢前睡著－－唔，好吧，是「假裝」睡著。

他並非足不出戶，只是儘可能表現得乖巧，母親對他來說也確實非常重要。這多少養成了如今既穩定又不確定的性格。現在的Christian曾跟Alex說過，如果他當時認識Alex，Alex就可以半夜到他家外面的陽台來找他。

『什麼？你是說那個莎士比亞的.....？』Alex笑著說。  
『你可以偷偷來找我。』Christian會說，他可以從二樓跳下來，前提是Alex要接住他。

不過，Christian二十幾歲的時候，壓根不認識Alex，也沒有一個與Alex相似的人是他熟識的朋友。那些年，他腦袋裡想著和外頭的年輕人一樣的事，卻不能任意大放厥詞。

只有在夜深人靜的時候，他會聆聽既叛逆又不吵雜的音樂，然後偷喝一點小酒。尤其是在夏天，父母仍然熟睡的時候，他可以在黑暗中恣意跟著旋律搖擺，只讓對街照射進來的路燈包圍著他無聲卻猖狂的身體。

因此每年夏天，認識Alex之後的每一年夏天，他總是會想起自己的青少年時期。陰鬱、乖戾，卻又無比純真的，對許多新鮮事帶有古怪的想望。

也因此，每當Alex太受歡迎的時候，Cristian都會感到微微的不安。那不安像是從很早之前就積累而來的一般。儘管過去他還不曾認識Alex，卻仍舊能想像那種不安的感覺。

而此刻，正是那份不安急劇蔓延的季節。

＊＊＊

Alex的陰莖在Christian嘴裡進進出出。

那片小小的舌頭正盡情舔舐著探長炙熱的尖端，卻始終換來宛如稚嫩幼貓戲弄成年大狗般的挑逗觸感。

「...好大....」Christian仍一個勁的吸吮著。

Christian像是剛從好幾個小時的蒸汽浴室出來一般，髮絲因汗濕而散亂、貼伏在額頭上，他每擼動一下，汗珠便從鼻尖和眼瞼上滴落下來，那朝上看著自己的藍眼睛閃爍著慾望與若有似無的委屈，而這幾乎要讓Alex隱忍不住。

「Christian！Christ....」」Alex終於忍不住掙扎起來。

Alex已經不知道自己究竟是想呼喚上帝還是Christian的名字，只是不斷的抽送著身體。他當然願意讓Christian將他慢慢啃食殆盡－－如果那張嘴作得到的話－－另一方面，一股怪異的情緒又因著被束縛的雙手逐漸佔據心靈。

他想伸手將Christian前額的頭髮撥到後方去，那雙眼睛正搖曳著失心的渴望與無助的求情。他想看得更清楚、更仔細些。但他卻動彈不得，這還是第一次，他無法隨心所欲的對Christian做想做的事情。

「唔嗯.......」直到舌頭幾乎要與Alex的陰莖一樣濕潤，金髮警探這才願意鬆開嘴。迷茫的雙眼像是很享受那陣濕漉漉的抽離響聲。

「Christian......Christian....」Alex沒發現自己因著這抽離而慌亂起來。  
「不夠？」Christian像是要補上一點安慰似的，又低頭舔了舔探長的前緣。而後緩緩地抬起頭來，挾帶著情緒複雜的表情。

從剛剛這名小警察揚言要逮捕他的上司開始直到現在，Alex的雙手就被銬在單人床的床柱上。起初探長還能配合，但隨著Christian越發強勢的行為，如今已經演變成不可收拾的局面。

「解開...Christian......把手銬解開好嗎？」強忍不住喘氣的衝動，Alex柔聲說道。

Christian原本茫然的表情，在看到Alex不經意流露出的不安與惶恐後，似乎越加亢奮。

「無期徒刑？」又是甜蜜非常的笑容。  
「啊......Christian，別玩了......」Alex根本沒問他要判多少年啊！

在探長尚未反應過來之際，他的部下復又伸手握住了他的陰莖，開始笨拙卻恰到好處的擼動著。與此同時是一個挺身，舌頭探進了他的嘴裡。一陣濕滑的觸感立刻從下身蔓延上來。

「唔......！」

手銬再度發出激烈的響聲，Alex深知自己絕不可能掙脫，卻仍奮力的拉扯拴在床頭的手銬，他的掙扎幾乎要與Christian的動作同調，整張單人床被搖出無比激情的響聲。

「Christian......！別鬧了、快解開...！」Alex再也無法矜持下去。

他不確定，這股急欲擺脫手銬的焦躁感是怎麼回事，但僅存的理智告訴他，Christian的身體很想要他。儘管他不曉得Christian為何要讓他倆身陷這樣難耐的折磨當中。

Christian卻無視於他的求情，反而是挪了挪身子，終於將自己的褲子也褪至膝蓋以下，又重新跨坐在他的身上。Alex親眼看見那陰莖也與自己的一樣硬挺，一股強烈的控制慾又因此再度襲來。老天、他現在真的恨透了那條手銬！

只見Christian舔了舔嘴唇。

「想要？」金髮警探將兩根陰莖握在手裡，讓它們放肆的疼愛彼此。  
「啊！」終於碰到Christian的熱源，Alex皺著眉頭忍不住嘶聲，汗水自略微懸空的後背緩緩流下。

Christian突然向後退，方才迎來的滿足感立刻又消失殆盡。Alex感覺自己已經歷了幾次射精的衝動，但Christian就是不肯讓他來。

「你喘得好厲害.....Alex。」Christian無邪的笑容令他想盡情染指。  
「我也可以讓你這麼喘，Christian.....」於是他說。

但金髮的警探像是在恥笑他的上司似的，突然毫不猶豫地將跨部抬起，Alex的陰莖立即抵在了他的後穴。而這突如其來的舉動，伴隨著Christian忍不住快感而發出的細微哼聲，幾乎要迫使探長直接衝入Christian的最深處。

「這次不行，Alex。」Christian突然用力蹭了一下。  
「嘶－－」Alex咬著牙用力吸氣，這可真要命。

Christian露出勝利的笑容，他的陰莖勇敢地緊貼在Alex的腹部上，那張臉卻又很快地被不安與緊張給狠狠淹沒。Alex在驚訝中逐漸意識到、並釐清自己的迫切情緒究竟是怎麼一回事。

「別動...Christian......」他說。  
「為什麼？你不想進來？」

Christian趴伏在他身上，一邊與他細碎的接吻，一邊用臀瓣引誘著蠢蠢欲動的陰莖。Alex強忍著衝動，卻仍欲罷不能地回應著他部下燥熱的身體。濕黏的推擠聲不絕於耳，很快的Alex感覺自己的前列腺又要因此滿溢而出。

「噢、噢....Christian！」Alex再度挺起胸膛掙扎。  
「嗯嗯－－」Christian一邊盡情扭動著臀部，一邊伸手探進他的上衣。

扭 動臀部？Alex突然發現自己幾乎不用使力，他的陰莖就已經在Christian的體內被熱切的套弄。從來都是自己將Christian推進床單裡，但他 從沒見過Christian用身體主動求索他的陰莖。那不是慣常的節奏，但雙手被銬住、又被壓在身下，Alex完全無法掌控律動的基調。

「啊......」Christian全神貫注，酒意拉扯著他平日堅毅的羞恥心。  
「Christian......Christian！」似乎除了叫喚Christian的名字，Alex再也擠不出別的詞彙。

Christian因著叫喚，原本仰著的臉這才看向下方的Alex，而Alex從沒看過這麼滾燙欲滴的藍色視線。他倆在微弱的光線下凝視彼此片刻，Alex懷疑Christian的酒意是否已經退去。

「Christian？」Alex真覺得自己沒辦法奉陪下去了。

不是因為沒那個意思，只是Christian反常的一連串行為，略微的侵犯了Alex的自尊心與主導權，而他又深感那當中包含的不光是酒精所引發的效應。

「你會後悔的，Alex。」Christian壓下身，囓咬著Alex發燙的耳際。  
「後悔......？」探長不確定同事指的是什麼。

突然，金髮警探敏感的輕顫幾下，又開始推動起來。他在喘息間仰起頭，以雙手將額前的頭髮撥到後方去。與此同時，那終於完全呈現在自己眼前的漂亮雙眼及修長頸子，令Alex忍不住低吟－－若不是雙手被銬住，他一定會緊緊扯住床單。

「啊、啊......」他顯然已經徹底失守。

Christian稚氣未脫的臉頰上浮現叛逆的神情，那模樣有點像偶爾進行臥底任務的時候。

「你會後悔沒看見我跳舞的樣子，Alex。」  
「......原來你在酒吧裡是這麼跳舞的嗎？」探長突然說道。  
「什麼？」

Alex再也受不了了，他抓住僅存的一絲理智，抬起身子使勁將Christian絆倒在側。Christian翻過身，卻發現Alex早已汗流浹背地將他壓在了身下。

「鑰匙給我。」Alex的聲音滾燙不已。  
「不要。」雖是堅定的抗拒，Christian的語氣卻軟化了不少。

而這瞬間的示弱，讓Alex終於失去了最後的防線。他不顧對方掙扎，探入Christian的頸間，開始仔細的輕舔、囓咬敏感的領域。

「嗯、嗯....Alex！」

比 起Christian方才宛如暴君般生澀卻猛烈的手段，Alex更善於以慣常的溫柔與細心使對方臣服。Christian在他身下就像是頑強的小動物。也 許是長期跟警犬為伍，探長也不經意沾染了一點獵犬般的習性，Christian這般弱小、富有生命力的模樣竟使他急迫的想要據為己有。

探長好不容易將Christian的褲子蹭到適當的位子，並讓手銬的鑰匙滑出口袋。他趕在Christian伸手過來之前，率先用嘴將鑰匙給搶了過來。此舉 看起來是很帥氣沒錯，但Alex也沒把握。Christian只要重新架住他，鑰匙就能輕鬆被奪走的。

然而，Christian大字型躺在他身下，絲毫沒有搶奪的意圖，那模樣看起來竟意外的使人傷心。

「Christian？」Alex嘴裡咬著鑰匙圈，其實不太方便講話。  
「......你就非解開不可嗎？」Christian問道。  
「......那你就非銬住我不可嗎？」Alex板著臉說。

僵持了不過短暫的數秒，探長終於還是忍不住笑了出來，Christian立刻逮住機會接手了那把鑰匙。只見探長深深嘆了口氣。

「你真的太低估你自己了，Christian。」他深情的說道。  
「是嗎？」Christian好像根本沒有醉。

那檔事確實不是非幹不可。如果有任何其他事能讓他倆的關係更為緊密，Alex一定會選擇先做那件事。

「手銬是用來抓犯人的，Christian。」  
「誰知道呢？反正是嚇到你了......」Christian聳聳肩膀。

確實是挺嚇人的。之所以會想趕緊搶到鑰匙，也是因為Alex深怕再繼續下去會失去自控的能力。他也沒想到乖乖配合的結果，會如此切身的體驗到Christian的佔有慾。

「如果你想抓住我，只要跟我說就行了。」所以他說。  
「只要這樣就行了？」從那傻裡傻氣的笑容可以推知，Christian並沒有完全清醒過來。

但Alex就是這樣的人，即便他不曾經歷過任何鬱鬱寡歡的時期，卻也不是那種一生順遂的傢伙。他從小就熱愛自己的家庭，熱愛家附近那座充滿狗叫聲的訓練場。他在那裡學到的足以讓他以最好的方式博取Christian對他的信任，而他也願意一次又一次的去證明這一點。

「另外，你確實叫得不夠大聲。」

Alex將Christian推進床單裡。他說這不能怪誰，只要Rex在附近，他們從來就不能發出太大的響聲。想想看，一隻黑背德國狼犬的衝撞可不是開玩笑的。

「隔壁到底有沒有住人？」  
「呃、只有早上在家......」  
「那我們可以好好表現了。」Alex像隻緝毒犬般，探進了Christian的髮際。

面對Christian Böck的諸多變數，許多人不知道的是，Alexander Brandtner一直都挺樂在其中的。只是，Christian隔天醒過來的時候，八成會氣急敗壞，紅著臉把他趕出公寓的。

尤其是在金髮警探驚恐的發現，他的探長即便全程銬著手銬、竟然也能跟自己徹底完事之後。


End file.
